uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:MAIN CICADA 3301 2014 PAGE PART 2/@comment-82.65.73.96-20140108171026
Wow, hang on - Occams razor - This is full of symbolism, not just crypto stuff. Here's my 2 cents worth of ideas from the SYMBOLISM view: To me this image is flashing large, red neon warning / danger lights - STAY AWAY from this ad. It is sinister. It is bait for a trap; not a real treasure / scavenger hunt for something that will benefit you - unless of course you're a narcissist or psychopath - then by all means proceed, this is your calling. Everything in the Cicada ad has a purpose and meaning to find the solution. I can't help but think of the old 1998 film "Mercury Rising" (Bruce Willis) where an unsuspecting autistic nine year old kid breaks some high-level US super-secret code of the NSA (no less!!!). They can't be that dumb to copy a movie script can they? First, the numbers: - "3301" 3 + 3 + 0 + 1 = 7 ie. 007 ie. British MI6 / SIS - "3301" and “7” are all prime numbers. Very occult; but not something obviously significant; such as a Fibonacci sequence. - "3301" reversed is "1033"; which may also have significance, The image of the Cicada The hidden image could be a Cicada (or locust? or bat? ...) ; it has numerous references to MI6 or a secret organization with occult links: - Simply having a hidden image indicates a secret organization. ie. Something that is hidden in plain sight, but only understood by the informed. - The Cicada insect sees very well; hence a reference to a surveillance organisation? - The image has the head of an owl. Which represents intelligence. - The image is not symmetrical - so there are probably more images within the image and extra clues hidden somewhere. Look at the black spaces as well as the lighter spaces. eg. The large black spaces cold be the eyes of a skull, with eyebrows above these eyes? - The left wing of the image has 13 "feathers" along the left edge which refers to occult / secret organizations. - the outline of the image is in the shape of a triangle; another typical symbol of secret organizations and references to pyramids; eg. Illuminati. - The image has it wings spread; and could also represent the Phoenix. - The image appearance & colors are sinister and religious. - Rotating or inverting the image did not seem to reveal anything. - Playing around (hues, saturation ....) with the image shows that the image turns red while the text stays white. Red = blood? Occult again. The words used in the ad: - The words "Epiphany" and "Pilgrimage" are pointing towards religious connections and the occult; also typically British words. No one uses these words in common language. - The word "Hello" is also typically British, a yank would have said "Hi" especially if trying to be informal and thus appeal to computer geeks (for specialists in cryptography). - "Good luck" is a typically British thing to say; hence MI6 again. - "Good luck" may also be a simple anagram? eg. "Gold co.uk" (?) "Gold" would refer to the treasure hunt, and the "co.uk" would refer to this being a British thing. These views here are supported by symbolism in previous clues, such as mason images, Mayan and Victorian references; as well as British literature;. All in a typically snobbish, arrogant elitist way of someone who was born wealthy, and is white, ambitious, privileged and educated at Oxbridge. Again, MI6. Whoever devised this likes games & puzzles, manipulating people and has enormous leeway to do what they want. Again, MI6; and not a commercial corporation like google. Also: - The overall use of black and white colours is sinister; - References in previous clues to the "darknet" again point towards secret organisations. - Everything in the ad has a purpose; So the empty space at the bottom of bottom probably has another clue or image. Or perhaps that is where you put your final answer? Newspaper reports - Cicada 3301 gets reported a lot in UK and US media; but especially in the UK; hence the UK link, not other english speaking countries. We all know that the main stream media are compliant towards the authorities, so were probably told to write these news reports on Cicada 3301, to promote it to a wider audience. - These media reports are very similar and basically tell everyone that it is MI6 recruiting for cryptography. - This indicates that the previous two attempts probably failed to produce the result that the authors had wanted, hence they have done it for a third time, with increasing publicity. This is despite the organization saying "We have now found the individuals we sought,” as no psychopath / narcissist would ever admit defeat. - The fact that each of the three ads for Cicada 1033 all started on the same day, 5 Jan, each year, means that: dates have much significance to them (another reference to the occult), and that these people are patient - they have time on their hands to wait for the right response, and have a long term perspective. But then, they do seem to be getting desperate. If it has anything to do with MI6, then think of a homosexual, elitist, white, Freemason men - more Austin Powers (except the gay part) than of than 007! Think of Kim Philby (the MI6 spy who was working for the KGB for c. 30 years). MI6 historically have had close links with other secret organizations & occult (no duh!); if in doubt just look at their logo. Be aware that pursuing this scavenger hunt from a mathematical perspective will blind you to what else is going on; keep your eyes open and share it with everyone. The "gold" will be to reveal them. I guess that the overall purpose is either to recruit different types of people for different roles; or to get the public to try to crack their security for free (and thus prove that it is secure); as well as showing how superior they are and remaining un-named and mysterious. If it is a recruitment scam, then I suspect that the end of this schizopathic trail, you will announce yourselves to them, and they will contact you. Good luck.